Home
by girlygamer-x
Summary: Jon Snow/Reader (Gender Neutral) - You are Ramsay's captive, commanded to wait in the Great Hall for him to return from fighting. He's warring against Jon Snow, the boy you loved all those years ago when you served as a ward for House Stark, and who you still loved today. Now, your fate lies in the outcome of the battle as you patiently sit, waiting for Jon's potential rescue.


**Home (Jon Snow/Reader)**

 _*Okay this is super random for me to post but I had this idea and wanted to write it. I originally wasn't going to share this but I thought why not? This may not be your type of thing but I literally just had to get this idea out of my head. This is **loosely** based on Season 6, Episode 9 'The Battle of the Bastards', however it does not follow the show rubric (hence the emphasis on loosely). It is written in first person and I have tried my best to make it gender neutral (apologies for any slip ups! - that was not my intention!). MENTIONS OF RAPE/ABUSE ETC AND NOT REALLY ANY SMUT (SORRY) - Also, try to imagine a Jon/Sansa reunion when they hugged*_

 _You are Ramsay's captive, commanded to wait in the Great Hall for him to return from fighting. He's warring against Jon Snow, the boy you loved all those years ago when you served as a ward for House Stark, and who you still loved today. Now, your fate lies in the outcome of the battle as you patiently sit, waiting for Jon's potential rescue._

* * *

I sat in the Great Hall of Winterfell, waiting for Ramsay to return from battle. The wind howled against the walls like the sounds of the Northern wolves at night, as there was a crisp chill to the air. The Hall was completely empty apart from myself and the furniture, as I sat wrapped in a grey wolf-skin cloak that shrouded me to my worn boots. Ramsay had ordered that I wait in the Hall for his triumphant return, whereby I would have to fuck him in the centre for all his men to see, before his commanders took turns. _That was the price of victory_. For many nights since news of the battle, I had prayed in the Godswood for Ramsay to be killed, Jon emerging victorious in his endeavor. When the news came that Jon was advancing for Winterfell with an army to take back what was rightfully his Father's, Ramsay caught my slight smile, making sure that I couldn't sit down properly for three days afterwards. People had taken to calling it 'The Battle of the Bastards', however if you were heard to say that around Ramsay, you wouldn't have your tongue for very long; some men had learnt that the hard way. As I sat waiting for the Bolton army to return, I thought back to better times, when Winterfell was still rightfully the Stark's and everyone was happy.

Hailing from a lesser house than House Stark, my loyal Northern house had sent me to Winterfell when I was young, to act as their ward alongside Theon Greyjoy. I expected a life of servitude however, I was more readily accepted into the family as another member; eating cake with Sansa, play fighting with Arya, chasing Bran and Rickon, teasing Robb and seeking solace with Jon Snow. I had always felt a connection with Jon, as he understood what it meant to be an outcast due to him being Ned Stark's bastard. We had taken to meeting in front of the Weirwood tree, where I now prayed for my captor's death, enjoying our nights simply sitting, talking and laughing under the stars. I always dreamed that I would marry Jon, remembering back to when I told Sansa only for her to laugh at me.

 _'Jon is a bastard, [Y/N].' she tittered, 'You'll be expected to marry someone from another Northern house, like you properly should. Anyway, I think Jon plans on taking the black; that's what I've heard Robb and my Father say. You can't marry him.'_

The night Jon left for the Wall was my last night of normality; life wouldn't be the same after he had gone, for everyone. We had met in the Godswood for what would be the last time, sitting in silence before Old Nan beckoned us back inside. The sound of her voice had Jon reaching to grasp my hand, squeezing it tightly; he must have been terrified back then. When we stood up together, standing in front of the Weirwood tree with him still holding my hand, I vaguely remember thinking that if we were to marry, that it what we would look like in that moment. But those were mere childish fantasies, one which I still dreamed of every night before awakening in my own personal hell.

* * *

As I sat in the chair reserved for the Warden of the North, I could feel the bruises forming on my body from the previous night. I served as Ramsay's whore, not important enough to be anything else; it was a surprise to everyone that he hadn't had me killed. I would satisfy him nightly, to be used and abused at his command. Listening to the continual howl of the wind, I clasped my hands together and prayed silently. I prayed that Jon would be victorious, that I would see him again, that Ramsay would die and that Theon and I would be freed. In the recent months, I had neglected the Gods; when House Bolton settled in Winterfell, they wouldn't answer my prayers. But now, as there lay a glimmer of hope, the Gods were my only friends.

The seconds seemed to tick by as I began to grow restless as I pondered how long do battles traditionally took. I only knew the basic histories of Westeros, and battles were not my strong point. The Bolton army had been gone since first light and it was now reaching dusk, there still no obvious sign of their return. Suddenly, a loud roar echoed throughout Winterfell, as I jumped at the sound of it. It sounded like an injured beast, the pain from whatever creature it was vibrating around the walls. The sound seemed to glue me to my chair, as I was scared to move as silence descended once more. I waited a few minutes, listening out for any sounds but only the wind continued to echo around me. Pushing my chair back from the table, I shakily got to my feet, deciding to explore the grounds to see if I could gain any insight as to what had happened; nobody cared where Ramsay's whore went. The sound of my boots on the floor was amplified around the Hall as I slowly made my way to the huge wooden doors which served as the entrance to the room. Slight noise outside stopped me in my tracks however, as I stood as silently and as still as I could in the centre of the Hall.  
' _Please not Ramsay',_ I internally begged _, 'Anyone by Ramsay, please.'  
_ The wide doors were suddenly pushed open, wind blowing my cloak around me. A black silhouette stood against the white background of snow, as they slowly raised their head to look at me. In that moment, my heart stopped beating and time seemingly stood still as I registered the eyes that stared into mine.

 _Jon._

I felt cemented to the floor as our eyes were locked on one another. He looked like a frightened child as he looked at me, eyes large and wide. He was covered in blood and mud and was not garbed in the traditional Night's Watch attire, but a more Northern-style outfit after what had happened to him at the Wall. His hair was tied back into a bun, also covered in evidence of the battle. I noticed that he had grown a few inches and he looked more like a man than the boy I had said goodbye to all those years ago, but his eyes remained the same. _He was still Jon_. I could feel my own eyes begin to well up with tears as all emotions came flooding in at once; was this a dream? Neither of us said anything, as all I could concentrate on was his face. A stray tear fell down my cheek as I rushed towards him, him meeting me as I threw my arms around his neck as he grasped my waist to lift me up into him. I buried my face into his neck, holding onto him with all I had as my life depended on it. I felt his arms grip tighter around me as more tears fell down my cheeks. I heard him expel a shuddering breath as I assumed he was crying too. I did not care what he was covered in for he was Jon, he was my Jon and he was here with me. I could have died there and then and it wouldn't have mattered; I would have died at home. But, I was brought back down to Earth as he whispered.  
"[Y/N]." he breathed, holding onto me tighter as more sobs wracked through my body.  
"You're here", I cried softly, "You're actually here."  
"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

I was sat by myself again, but I felt far from alone. Once Jon and I had managed to pry ourselves away from one another, he asked if I would wait for him in his Father's chamber whilst he checked on his men. At Jon's request, I was escorted to the room by a fiery haired wildling man, who told me that the room would be guarded if I was to need anything. I thanked him before I entered the chamber, still sat in the same chair I had claimed when I came in. The only other time I was disturbed was by two servant girls who said they were told by Jon to fill the bathtub with water. I watched as the steam danced above the bath, adding to the heat of the room as the fire was already roaring. Ned and Catelyn Stark's room seemed to have some life in it for the first time in a long time, as I smiled softly at the thought. _Home._ Closing my eyes momentarily, I was disturbed by a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I called out meekly, fearing Ramsay to walk in and for all of it to have been a cruel joke. The door opened as Jon's head appeared around the gap.  
"Do you mind if I come in?" he asked, a little more cleaned up from when I had last seen him.  
"Not at all." I replied, getting to my feet to open the door a little wider so he could enter. I watched him as he sat down in the chair next to the one I was sat at.  
"Sit with me, [Y/N]." he softly stated, sighing a little bit. Returning back to my original place, I sat awkwardly next to him; it had been so long. Neither of us said anything as we both tried to process what was happening.  
"Just like old times, eh?" he spoke up, the sound of his voice making me jump slightly. Jon frowned as he noticed but decided to not say anything.  
"You could say that." I quietly replied, unable to look at him.  
"[Y/N]?" Jon asked, "[Y/N], look at me please."  
I lifted my head to meet his eyes again, now fully conscious of my healing black eye. He stood up to get down on his knees in front of me, taking my hands in his.  
"You're safe now, okay? I'm not going to let anybody hurt you anymore. I promise you."  
I nodded as I bit my lip, trying to suppress my tears; it had been so long since I had cried as crying in front of Ramsay only made him beat you harder.  
"I prayed that you would come, Jon. I prayed for you to save me. My prayers have been answered." I whispered as he smiled slightly.  
"I thought of you every night," he admitted, "When I heard you were still here with that monster, I knew I had to take Winterfell back for you and for my family."  
I grasped his hand a little tighter, managing a weak smile.  
"What happened?" I managed to croak out. Jon sighed.  
"Rickon ended up at Castle Black, after what my brothers had done to me. As the heir to Winterfell, he convinced me that we had to take it back from Ramsay and the Bolton's. I had given my life to the Night's Watch and I had done that; don't worry, I'm not some replica of myself. I'm still the same Jon with just a few more scars. On the battlefield, Rickon was slain by one of Ramsay's arrows."  
Jon cleared his throat.

"Last I was told, there were rumours that Bran had been heading for the Wall but he never appeared. Arya is still missing and it is suspected that Petyr Baelish has Sansa at the Eyrie, posing as his bastard daughter to keep her identity hidden as Ramsay was said to have wanted to marry her. I couldn't live knowing that he had Winterfell. And that he had you."  
He got to his feet and went to pour himself a glass of water. He offered me some, but I shook my head. Getting up from my seat, I stared at Jon.  
"Jon ... where is he?" I asked with trepidation. Jon swallowed a gulp of water before turning back to face me.  
"He's in the kennels. Beaten and bloody but still living. I said it was only fair that you decided his fate."  
It felt like a weight had been lifted from my whole body as I put my hand to my mouth as fresh tears fell down my cheeks. Jon rushed over to me as I grasped at his tunic.  
"Thank you." I cried, "Jon Snow, I owe you my life. Thank you. I'm free."  
I felt his hand cup under my chin to lift my head up to his. His deep brown eyes stared directly into mine as he wiped away my tears with his thumb. Neither of us had to speak as he leaned forward, our lips meeting. I cupped his cheek as I kissed him back intently, my head swimming. Oh, how long I had waited for this moment, and now it was happening, I never wanted it to end. Jon pulled back, his eyes glazed.  
"I love you. I have always loved you." he whispered softly against my lips. I did not have to hesitate to respond.  
"I love you too. More than you'll ever know."

* * *

Jon went over to the door and opened it, mumbling something to the guards outside. When he re-entered the room, he locked the door and put the brass key on the table.  
"I thought we could .. bathe together. If you so wished to, of course." he mumbled, somewhat sheepishly. A look of shock must have flashed across my face as he rushed to explain himself.  
"No, no, not like that. I would never want to make you do something you're uncomfortable with, [Y/N]. You have the right to throw me out of this room right now, if you so wish."  
I smiled softly at his chivalry, approaching him slightly with sadness in my eyes.  
"It's not that I do not want to Jon; I have never wanted anything more. But ..." I paused, "I am embarrassed for you to see what he has done to me."  
My head dropped down towards the floor, my cheeks flushing red as I heard Jon's footsteps approach me. I looked up slightly to see his soft face; the face of the boy that I loved.  
"You do not know how deeply upset I am that I didn't come here sooner. I cannot bear what that animal has done to you, and for that I am so sorry, [Y/N]."  
"Jon..." I started.  
"No, I have to say this. You do not have to be embarrassed, my love. To me, you have, are and will be perfect in every way. We truly do not have to if you do not wish. We have all the time in the world."  
I silenced Jon by kissing him gently on the lips.  
"We can't let the water go cold, Jon Snow." I mumbled, making him smile. He watched as my fingers danced down his tunic, unbuttoning the front.  
"We do not have to do anything you do not wish to, [Y/N]. You have the power." he reassured me, kissing my forehead.  
"We can bathe for now." I replied, "And see how it goes."

I felt Jon watching me as my hands danced down to his top, undoing the buttons slowly. I pulled at the last button as Jon shrugged out of his muddy tunic, leaving him in his undershirt. He quickly pulled it over his head, revealing his sculpted body. I gasped slightly at the healing wounds that littered his chest. He said nothing as I slowly reached out, before he took my hand and placed it on his chest. His breathing became more rapid as I stroked his wounds, before bending down slightly to kiss the one just to left of his heart.  
"How could they do this to you?" I whispered, as on closer inspection I noted bruises which had started to form as well as dirt and blood from the battle.  
"It does not matter anymore, my love." he said, kissing my palm. Jon walked over to the bath, dipping his hand in it to check the temperature. He picked up the heated jug and poured the rest of its contents out into the water, adding fresh heat, making the room fill with steam. His trousers hung loosely around his hips as his bare feet stood on a wolf-skin rug. He turned to see me hugging my cloak to my chest, my boots off strewn with his.  
"We do not have to do this, just say the word. I promise."  
Jon walked over to me, kissing my forehead once more. He guided me over to the bath as I let him open the cloak ever so slightly to reveal my upper chest and shoulders. I closed my eyes as I could sense his shock. Ramsay did not like me to wear clothes underneath my cloak as it was better to please him without wasting time removing garments. My upper chest was somewhat covered in bruises, with a bite mark below my collar bone. I managed to muster the courage to open my eyes to look at Jon again as he gently pecked me on the lips.  
"I will always protect you now, no matter what. No harm will ever come to you again."  
I allowed him to remove my cloak fully, as I brought my hands up to cover my chest as protection, looking at the floor. My stomach sported a fading green bruise with a large, fresh blue one adjacent to it, as well as slight burn marks. My inner thighs were the worst, black at blue at the tops which merged into purple and green. My back was covered with faded whip scars, from when I had first tried to run from Ramsay. On my arms were two matching hand shaped bruises from where Ramsay would hold me in place, as well as rope burn around my wrists and ankles.

I felt Jon move my hands from my body as he tipped my chin up.  
"Still perfect to me." he whispered, kissing me again. He guided me into the end facing away from the door, as I slowly stepped into the warm water. I sank down to submerge myself, wincing slightly as the water washed over my injuries. I looked out of the window at the falling snow as I heard Jon remove his trousers before getting into the opposite end of the bathtub. I looked over to him once he was in the water, smiling gently.  
"Now what?" I said, laughing slightly. It felt so good to laugh again.  
"I'm not sure. All I know is that I could sit here forever with you. Let the Gods take me now." he replied, resting his head against the edge of the bath, smiling.  
"So could I, but I won't let the Gods take you yet. I want a whole life with you first, Jon Snow."  
"As do I, [Y/N]."

* * *

We sat in the water for as long as we could, our hands and feet wrinkling. We were both clean, seemingly inside as well as out as we had been reunited again, completing one another. Jon's hand ran was drawing soft circles around my knee, making me giggle.  
"That tickles." I laughed, swatting him off. As my hand moved, he took it in his, intertwining our fingers. I looked at the boy who I had fallen in love with and fell in love with him all over again; he had died and been brought back to life and now he was here with me, vowing to protect me forever. Jon pulled me closer to him, making us both sit up in the bath, our noses nearly touching.  
"[Y/N]?" he mumbled quietly, rubbing his thumb along my hand.  
"Yes, Jon?"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course. Anything." I replied.  
"I have waited so long to be back with you. Something was always missing ever since I left for the Wall and I never let myself fully realise that it was you that I needed. I would happily give my life for you, if it meant that you would be safe and protected. So [Y/N], will you do me the honour of letting me give my life to you? Will you marry me?"  
I tried to blink back my tears as I thought of how long I had wanted to hear those words. Nothing else mattered anymore; it was finally me and Jon, together.  
"Yes." I breathed, making Jon smile with tremendous joy, "Yes, I will marry you."  
Jon leaned forward as we both kissed each other, making me smile against his lips.  
"We better be getting out of this bath then. We have things to attend to, Jon Snow." I teased.  
"Yes, we don't have much time. I plan on marrying you as soon as I possibly can."  
I splashed some water at him slightly, smirking.  
"As do I. We'll probably have to wait for everything to settle down first though."  
"Too bad a Septon can't marry us right now, as we sit naked in this bath together."  
I laughed fully that time, kissing him on the lips again.

"You know nothing, Jon Snow."

* * *

 _Okay, there it was. My Jon Snow/Reader idea that was extremely random and fluffy etc. but I just wanted to share it. If you took your time to read it, thank you. If you thought it was a bit weird then I apologise but I reckon we all have some Jon Snow needs in our lives, right? If you enjoyed it, feel free to leave me a comment! Happy reading!_


End file.
